Booinator 2: Judgement Boo
by Fionacat
Summary: It was a bad phase I was going through, I'm over it now. Oh and this was written from scratch in about 2 hours.


/--------------------------\  
Ý From Rita with Love Ý  
Ý or Ý  
Ý Booinator 2: Ý  
Ý Judgement Boo Ý  
\--------------------------/  
  
Previously in the mouse from D.I.S.N.E.Y. .......  
----------------------------------------  
Pinky was found to be a robot, Runt was not a dumb mutt, Ralph ran  
off screaming and sinister characters from D.I.S.N.E.Y are waiting  
for "something" to come to life....  
==================================================================  
Legal type stuff:-  
  
This document is Copyright (C) 1997 Charles "Runt" Brown  
(runt@ooh.dircon.co.uk). All rights reserved.  
  
The characters of the Warner Siblings and related characters are copyright and trademark Warner  
Bros. Animation, and are used without permission. Their use within this work of fiction is in no  
way, meant to infringe or steal that copyright, nor to dilute the characters themselves. No  
profit on the part of the author is made from this document, and this document is used only for  
entertainment purposes. If there is any legal problems with this document, please contact the  
author to make arrangements to amend these legal difficulties.  
  
This work may be freely distributed in any media as long as it is not; altered for its original  
form, and that no money is charged for the document itself. It may be included on any archive  
collection under the same terms.  
================================================================================================  
ÝPrelogueÝ  
\________/  
"Yous sees Mister Plotzs It were not my fault.." Ralph stammered as  
he stood in front of the dinminuative C.E.O.  
"I HEARD THAT!" He screamed at the writer, "One more like that  
and YOU'RE FIRED!"  
Sesh alright already, get off my case!  
"Tell me again Ralph, exactly how did the robot pinky manage to  
SINGLE HANDLY invaded the studio and cause MASS DESCTRUCTION?!"  
The C.E.O screamed.  
"Well Mister Plotzs it was an unstopable killing machines, what was  
I supposes to do?"  
The C.E.O shook his head. "Very well Ralph but this incident is  
coming out of your pay!"  
Strangly Ralph cheered up, "Oh thanks you Mister Plotzs!"  
Ralph left Mister Plotz's office and headed back towards his guard  
hut in the Warner Brother Entrance.  
Very little happened the rest of the day until....  
KABOOOOOOMMMM!  
The area in front of Ralph's hut exploded in a huge flash.  
"Geesh, I don't think Mister Plotzs is going to bes to happy with this..."  
He abandoned the hut and ran towards the C.E.O's office. Explosions  
echoing all around....  
  
Chapter 1 - The future is now...  
================================  
"Hi I'm Mary Hartless (again) and once again I'm here at the warner's  
movie lot where scenes of mass destruction are common place but like  
last weeks attack by the killer robot mouse, these explosions have  
a strange and evil feel to them..." Mary announced to the waiting world,  
she babbeled on for several minutes until a strange metallic creature  
came along and threw her off camera.  
Unlike the robot Pinky this one was much taller and seemed to be made of  
a diffrent sort of metal from the pinky robot....  
Yakko, Wakko and Dot huddled behind a large sandbag barrier with Mr Plotz  
Dr Scratchandsniff, Ralph and of course Hello Nurse.  
"Why us?" Asked Wakko. "Why don't they go bother John Luc or something..."  
"Maybe they like you.." Hello Nurse surgested.  
"Do you like ME???" Asked Yakko with a glare in his eyes..  
"Boys..." Dot muttered.  
Suddenly the door to the C.E.O's office exploded inwards, everyone  
took cover behind the sandbags.  
The dust and smoke filled the room and a strange red glow lit up  
the warner's eyes.  
The smoke slowly cleared and a familer figure could now be seen.  
"No.... It can't be..." Started the C.E.O  
"OH But it is!!" Exclaimed a familer voice.  
"But you... you were.... you.." The C.E.O stammered.  
The metalic robot raised a large bazooka and fired it at the sandbags,  
the entire room collapsed in a huge explosion...  
  
Chapter 2 - Echos  
=================  
"I need you're help old friend." The brain stated quite clearly. He  
seemed, well old.  
"Why would you need my help?" Asked a ruff voice from the shadows.  
"Because alone I can not do anything, but together we could change things,  
She would still be here today."  
Runt slowly came out from the shadows, scars littered his aged body, his  
face conveyed a great sadness. Tears welled up in his sad old eyes,  
"I'm not sure I can anymore, since Rita was ......" He did not need to  
finish, even if he could have.  
"I understand, I lost both Pinky and Billie as well as my home to that  
creature..."  
"I'm sorry, I did not know. Not much news gets around nowadays..." Runt  
somlemly said.  
"Yes, it has been tough on those of us who remain..."  
"How many?" Runt interupted.  
"Of the Main characters?" The brain enquired.  
"Full stop.."  
"Including you and myself, five."  
"Only five?! Who?"  
"Buttons, Squit and Colin..." the brain finished saddly.  
"Not much of a team against the corprate powers of D.I.S.N.E.Y. is it..."  
Runt pointed out.  
An explosion came from the distance and a teenager screamed in pain.  
"Scratch Colin..." The brain said saddly.  
"What can we do?" Runt asked.  
"Any ideas on time travel...." the brain replied.  
  
Chapter 3 - The vortex  
======================  
The brain and Runt went to the remains of the warner studio lot, ironcily  
the only thing still there was the famous watertower.  
"This way.." The brain prompted as he pressed a secret button which caused  
a lift to sink into the ground.  
"You know Buttons and Squit but let me introduce Max as in Mighty Max and  
of course you should recognise Bugs Bunny..."  
Runt looked at the elderly rabbit, he looked more like he should be mounted  
on a wall rather then fighting the evil D.I.S.N.E.Y.  
"What's up Doc?" Bugs asked with age in his voice.  
Runt's attention moved to Max who was now at least twenty.  
"How ya doing?" Max said lifting his cap.  
"This is not good...." Runt concluded.  
"You're telling me!" Squit added in support, "And what now we've lost Colin?"  
"Yeah it got him some time earlier..." The brain started.  
"What's that?" Asked Runt.  
"I don't hear anything..." Max dismissed.  
Buttons looked worringly too...  
"I can't hear anthing either guys..." Squit said.  
"Ah but you don't have the advantages of a dog's supurb hearing..." The  
brain explained. "What is it CLOSE to?"  
"Sounds like some sort of power supply and...." runt suddenly stopped in  
realisation. "He's coming..."  
"Any ideas?" Squit asked.  
"Why not just use Max's cap? It's a huge cop out by the writer sure but  
at least it'll move the plot on a couple of chapters..." Runt pointed out  
"I'd love to, but I have no idea where the portal would lead to..." Max  
contradicted.  
"Well you better do something!" Bugs piped up.  
The noise got louder.  
"Runt, any surgestions..?" the brain pleaded / asked.  
Runt did nothing for a few seconds, buttons was sure he could he cogs  
turning somewhere....  
"Maybe..." runt started. "Maybe we could create a time vortex..."  
Everybody stared at him.  
"I don't think we could get enogth power together, and even if we could  
you know how dangerous it is to play with time..." Squit said.  
The lift suddenly shot upwards.  
"I don't think we have a choice anymore..." Max said.  
"Let's do it.." Runt said.  
The brain draw a large WB shield on the ground and everyone stood inside.  
"It's times like these I wished I paid attention in class.." Squit said.  
"You never went to school.." Brain contradicted.  
"Yeah but if i had i would have paid more attention."  
The six toons each put a hand (or paw in some cases) into the shield.  
"NOW!" the brain screamed.  
A huge flash of light filled the shield as a small time vortex opened in  
the middle of the shield.  
"You two go!" max shouted. "We'll hold old red eyes back until the vortex closes..."  
"No!" the brain shouted, but runt had already pulled him into the vortex.  
The lift had already started to descend when the portal suddenly closed.  
"Game over..." The robot said....  
  
Chapter 4 - Time Stream  
=======================  
The light slowly faded, a large gathering of toons had come around where runt and the brain  
had entered.  
"Hey that's me!" A voice from the crowd said. "I look so old..." It was a young runt that  
had said this.  
"This is bad.." Runt whispered to the brain, "I don't remeber this happening...."  
"That could be a problem, but just now we have a robot to stop..."  
"Great, trouble is where to go, we still don't know _WHAT_ D.I.S.N.E.Y. stands for." runt  
complained.  
"I know a toon who does...." the brain said mysteriously.  
Seconds later runt and the brain cut to the A.C.M.E labs.  
"What we doing here?" runt asked.  
"Don't you remeber, pinky _IS_ a D.I.S.N.E.Y. robot." See the mouse from D.I.S.N.E.Y. for  
more information...  
Brain walked up to the cage and saw himself and pinky both asleep.  
"Pinky... PINKY!" he yelled.  
"Egad brain you don't have to shout..." Pinky started, then he saw brain was asleep.  
"Zort." Pinky muttered.  
"Ah there you are pinky." the brain from the future said.  
"Oh hello brain..." pinky said and then did the most incredible double take you're likly to ever  
see.  
"Point, Zort, Egad, NARF!" He stammered.  
Brain opened the cage and let pinky out.  
"Come pinky we have work to do..." the brain started.  
"Why brain, what we going to do; narf, this morning?" pinky said hesentily.  
"Why the same thing we do every...." the brain stopped himself mid-sentence, "oh never mind..."  
The brain opened up pinky once again, the only part that still remained of the D.I.S.N.E.Y.  
chip was a tiny partion.  
"A division of Astrotech..." runt read aloud.  
"Are you pondering what I'm pondering runt?" the brain asked out of habbit.  
"Erm, i think so...." runt replied slightly confused.  
  
Chapter 5 - Astrotech Inc.  
=========================  
"Remind me how we skipped to here?" Pinky asked.  
"Well the writer was quickly running out of ideas and so he cut to the big ending scene."  
runt explained.  
"Ohh..." pinky narfed*.  
The three toons steathily snuck around the astrotech building.  
Eventually they reached a huge oak door where there where strange sounds coming from behind  
it.  
"I think we found it." Pinky piped up.  
"He's not going to go killer again?" runt asked warrily.  
"i don't think so, by sheer random luck he is right once every so often..." Brain replied.  
Runt charged the door and sent it flying halfway across the room.  
"Who are you? What are you doing in my office?" A strange man with a high pitched voice  
screeched.  
"You the D.I.S.N.E.Y. exec?" brian asked angrily  
"Maybe..." the man replied.  
"Sick 'im runt..." the brain ordered.  
Runt considered this for a second, "I don't think so brain, you see this is not what we  
are after, we're here to destroy the robot..."  
The brain glared evily at runt...  
"You want to destroy it. That is bad..." A strange red light entered the brain's eyes.  
Runt instinctivly backed off.  
"This is bad, defenitly bad..." runt wailed.  
Suddenly brain stopped moving as did pinky.  
"What happened?" asked runt slightly confused.  
The D.I.S.N.E.Y. executive reveled a remote control. "Robots, go fig.." he said.  
"Rita?" runt said in amazement.  
Rita pulled off the head mask and was standing on top of yakko and wakko.  
"This is a WEIRD story..." Runt said. "let me see if I can explain it. Brain was in  
fact the evil morphing robot who came back in time three times, first as the brian to be  
around to allow me to come back, then as an evil robot to kill everyone off and this last  
time when you stopped him. Rita never died because she was never actually in the same  
future as the evil robot brain because we stopped him here. Which means that the time line  
i came from..." runt stopped.  
"Never even exisited.." rita conculded.  
"Now I'm confused." wakko exclaimed.  
"I can explain everything..." another brain said over the intercom.  
"This was my ULTIMATE plan to rule not just the world but the ENTIRE UNIVERSE!!! HA HA HA!  
Sorry, however I did not count on the fact that i would actually go along with the time  
vortex idea."  
"That's why i don't remeber meeting myself!" runt shouted, "It never happened!!"  
Yakko and wakko looked at each other more confusef then ever.  
"Oh look it doesn't matter, you have beaten me by deactivating the robot versions of myself  
and pinky."  
The whole room started to shimmer.  
"What's happening?" Asked Yakko.  
"This place, none of this ever happened!" Shouted runt, "because of this we no longer exist here  
in this time and space, nor does the D.I.S.N.E.Y./Astrotech labs..."  
"So we have to do this AGAIN?!" Screamed wakko.  
"Oh no, we will re-appear seconds _AFTER_ this happened with no memory of any of these events.."  
Runt explained.  
"Just one question though, how did you guys escape from the evil brain robot?" runt asked  
Rita; Yakko and Wakko's eyes all lit up red.  
"Who said we did....." was the last thing runt heard before they all vanished...  
  
This is not the end (wahhhhhh!!) it is merely the start of the end, find out exactly what the  
heck any of this is about and some more secrets reveled in:  
PARADOX  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next fanfic from Charles Brown will be seen on Thursday the 4th of  
September 1997 as part of the fanfic a day series on :-  
http://dspace.dial.pipex.com/cis_aberdeen/charles.htm  
From there go to Runt's Stories and you'll see the stories in the 3rd  
section (it's called Periodi-stories.) Where from the 1st September 1997  
to the 5th September 1997 there _WILL_ be a new story EVERY DAY (How long  
it will be is another question....) And there after there will be a new  
story every week.  
/-----------------------\  
| The next story is : - | Posted on a.t.a and on the web at  
| PARADOX | the above address.  
\-----------------------/  
If you would like to help by submitting a story (you'll get all the credit  
for it and you'll help me by giving me a break...) then please send it  
to me at the following E-Mail (Please note this is ONLY for submitting  
stories, anything else please submit to my normal e-mail)  
  
Story submissions:-  
c2brown@uk.b-r.com  
  
Anything else:-  
(If you send stories here I'll scream and shout at you...)  
runt@ooh.dircon.co.uk  
===========================================================================================  
NoTiCe.  
  
My web site is currently on the move so you WON'T be able to read the stories at the web  
site until it's finished, sorry. They'll still be posted to a.t.a and when the web site  
is fully operational and at it's new location I'll put up a BIG post and tell everyone.  
  



End file.
